


it takes two to tango

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tango, Tumblr Prompt, it doesn't really matter why, only that lucifer is teaching chloe how to tango, there's an undercover op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: He begins, methodically going through the steps with exaggerated slowness until she understands the pattern and then speeding them up to match the tempo of the music.“There you go, love,” he says, the endearment seeming to slip out with ease. “Now we do that in a circle.” He gently directs her counterclockwise with a press against her side. She’s focused on what she’s doing, but she can’t help but be aware of him. His fluidity, all powerful grace and dark eyes.





	it takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts).



> prompt was #32. “Keep your eyes on me.” which evolved into shameless tango dancing

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Chloe says, aggrieved.

Lucifer scoffs as he starts the music, his back to her. He’d abandoned his suit jacket, leaving him in that purple-backed waistcoat that highlights the breadth of his shoulders, the trimness of his hips. She scowls at him, though he doesn’t see it.

“I did nothing of the sort, darling. It’s _your_ undercover operation that involves knowing how to tango. You can either have the department shell out cash to give you some classes or you can let me do it free of charge.” He straightens and turns to her.

She narrows her eyes at him. “Or maybe with you the fee is hidden.”

He gives her a wounded look, approaching in a walk that feels oddly predatory as he closes in. “Come now, Detective.” His voice goes low and sultry. She refuses to give ground, even as warmth swoops suddenly in her belly.

“Lucifer.” Her voice is warning. It doesn’t seem to put him off. 

He slides his hand along her waist, resting his palm, warm and large, against her back, just below her shoulder blades. It makes her heartbeat stutter. He’s so close she can feel the heat that bleeds into the air around him. She glares. His touch drops away and he takes a step back.

“Look, if you don’t want to do this I can just as easily dance with Daniel.” He makes a face. “Even if it pains me.” 

He’s right, she’s being silly about this. She sighs. “No, it’s fine. I’ll deal.” 

He looks a bit offended at that, but places his hand back where it was and moves in closer. “Give me your right hand, yes, excellent,” he says. Her hand feels small, held in his broad palm. “Now, your other goes under my arm to my back, all right?” he directs.

She does so, carefully placing her hand on his mid back, below his scars. “That’s it,” he praises and she can feel the way his lungs expand as he speaks. “Now, you’ve got excellent posture for a civil servant, but you’ll want to keep your head up, spine straight.” He demonstrates, muscles moving under her hand. She copies. It’s not hard to do, she still remembers all those lessons her mother dragged her to when she was young. It brings their chests nearer to each other, almost brushing. Chloe becomes hyper-aware of her breathing all of the sudden.

“Alright, let’s start off with the basics,” Lucifer says, voice lowered. “I step forwards, you step backwards. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Alright? Just keep your eyes on me.” 

He begins, methodically going through the steps with exaggerated slowness until she understands the pattern and then speeding them up to match the tempo of the music.

“There you go, love,” he says, the endearment seeming to slip out with ease. “Now we do that in a circle.” He gently directs her counterclockwise with a press against her side. She’s focused on what she’s doing, but she can’t help but be aware of him. His fluidity, all powerful grace and dark eyes. Her hands feels sweaty, but Lucifer either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

They go through a few songs, just getting that down.

“Alright, let’s try a rock, instead of quick-quick, it’s a step forward and then you rock your weight backwards, got it?” he asks. 

She’s not quite sure what he means, and steps on his toes the first time. Lucifer laughs lightheartedly. Her embarrassment fades and she is able to follow it after a time or two. She grows attuned to how his weight shifts, where he’s moving. It’s a little dizzying, but she finds...she’s actually enjoying herself. 

“Excellent, now if you want to get a little…saucy,” he says and slows them down. “You can add a swivel or a turn.” He moves them into position. “So here, on the second slow step -” he drops his hands to her hips and her breathing goes suddenly shallow. “Turn to the left.” His hands change the angle so she’s no longer facing him. Instead, he’s a wall of heat behind her and that’s not much better. A sound crawls up her throat and she ruthlessly smothers it before it can be voiced. His grip brings her back around and she catches herself against his chest. 

“Alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, yep,” she replies, trying not to sound as breathless as she thinks she does. She quickly pulls her hands off of him, like he’s scalded her.

Lucifer takes her word for it and starts to demonstrate a turn from the leader’s position. She watches his feet, quick and sure, with fascination. When she brings her gaze back up his eyes seem darker. Or maybe it’s only a trick of the lighting. 

The song changes to a torrid, beat-heavy melody and Lucifer brings them back to the basic step, something Chloe feels confident with and they make a circle across the floor of Lux. 

They flow along the floor, lost in the dance, in each other. It’s second nature to let Lucifer lower her back in a dip near the end of the song, never once fearing that he might drop her. He brings her back up, hands sliding along her body, and he is close, so close, mouth tantalizingly near. They’re both breathing hard and sweat dampens the curls along his hairline. She’s caught up in it, leaning close, hovering.

He clears his throat and steps back. Chloe feels like she’s been dunked in ice water.

“Apologies, Detective,” he says, voice hoarse. “Got a bit swept away.”

“Right, yeah. Sorry, too,” she replies quickly. “I shouldn’t have -” she cuts off because, well, she’s not entirely sure _what_ she’d been doing.

He smiles, a bit weakly. “Right, well. I’m sure Detective Douche can fill in if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not,” she objects, too strongly, too quickly. Her cheeks burn in mortification.

Lucifer looks hopeful, though. “...Perhaps a second lesson then? After all, a single night does not an expert make.”

“Of course, right,” she says. “Because of the case.”

“And maybe…dinner afterwards?” he suggests, fingers fiddling nervously at his sides.

“Yeah,” she says, smiling hard enough to make her face hurt a little. “I’d like that.”


End file.
